My Only Dream
My Only Dream is the second opening song of Duel Masters Cross Shock season of the Duel Masters Anime series. Lyrics Japanese 限界を超えて 派手にブチかまそうぜ 窮屈な夢じゃ 未来は描けない OH YEAH 一心不乱に追いかけて たまに見失って いつか掴みとれ MY ONLY DREAM どんな時でも 君が居たから ギリギリの道だって 歩いてこれた 悔し涙を 力に変えて 恐れずに 進めばいい きっと あすが見えるさ 魂の声に 導かれていいんじゃない? 何度倒れたって あがいてMORE喰らい付いてゆけるだろ? OH YEAH 満身創痍 立ち向かって 痛み 分かち合って いつか あの空へ 翔べるよ どんな時でも 君が居たから ギリギリの壁だって 越えてみせた 固いキズナが 力に変わる どこまでも 繋がってく いつも忘れないから 一心不乱に追いかけて たまに見失って いつか掴みとれ MY ONLY DREAM どんな時でも 君が居たから ギリギリの道だって 歩いてこれた 悔し涙を 力に変えて 恐れずに 進めばいい きっと どんな時でも 君が居たから ギリギリの道だって 歩いてこれた 悔し涙を 力に変えて 恐れずに 進めばいい きっと あすが見えるさ Romanized Genkai wo koete hade ni BUCHI ka masouze Kyuukutsu na yume ja ashita wa egakenai Isshinfuran ni oikakete Tama ni miushinatte Itsuka tsukami tore My Only Dream Donna toki demo kimi ga ita kara GIRIGIRI no michi datte aruite koreta Kuyashinamida wo chikara ni kaete Osorezu ni susumeba ii Kitto asu ga mieru sa Tamashii no koe ni michibikarete ii'n ja nai? Nando taoreta tte agaite more kurai tsuite yukeru daro? Manshin soui tachimukatte Itami bun wakachiatte Itsuka ano sora he Toberu yo Donna toki demo kimi ga ita kara GIRIGIRI no kabe datte koete miseta Katai kizuna ga chikara ni kawaru Dokomademo tsunagatteku Itsumo wasurenai kara Isshinfuran ni oikakete Tama ni miushinatte Itsuka tsukami tore My Only Dream Donna toki demo kimi ga ita kara GIRIGIRI no michi datte aruite koreta Kuyashinamida wo chikara ni kaete Osorezu ni susumeba ii Kitto Donna toki demo kimi ga ita kara GIRIGIRI no michi datte aruite koreta Kuyashinamida wo chikara ni kaete Osorezu ni susumeba ii Kitto asu ga mieru sa English Push the limits and break out dramatically You can’t create a future if your dreams are too narrow, oh yeah I’ll go all out to chase it Even if I lose sight of it I’ll grab it someday My only dream It’s because you’ve always been here for me That I’ve come down roads I where didn’t think I could make it I’ll turn my tears of frustration into strength And go fearlessly I know I’ll be able to see tomorrow Just let the voice of your soul guide you No matter how many times you fall or struggle You’ll be able to take more and keep going, oh yeah No matter how battered we are, let’s stand and fight And share our pain Someday we’ll fly Up to that sky It’s because you’ve always been here for me That I’ve scaled walls I didn’t think I could make it over Our strong bond has given me strength We’ll be connected wherever we are Because I’ll never forget you I’ll go all out to chase it Even if I lose sight of it I’ll grab it someday My only dream It’s because you’ve always been here for me That I’ve come down roads I where didn’t think I could make it I’ll turn my tears of frustration into strength And go fearlessly I know It’s because you’ve always been here for me That I’ve come down roads I where didn’t think I could make it I’ll turn my tears of frustration into strength And go fearlessly I know I’ll be able to see tomorrow Category:Theme Songs